Coś przyzwoitego
by keyrousse
Summary: Tydzień po pogrzebie Sherlocka, Mycroft ma gościa z żądaniem. Post-Reichenbach, więc zawiera spoilery!
1. Życzenie

N/A: To jest tłumaczenie. Moje własne, zatem beznadziejne. Mojego własnego opowiadania, „Something decent", które beznadziejne podobno nie jest. Tłumaczenie zostało zainspirowane przez toroj, niech teraz cierpią wszyscy ;).

Nie posiadam praw autorskich do postaci, pożyczam je bez zamiaru zarabiania na nich pieniędzy, bla bla bla.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1: Życzenie<strong>

Mycroft był zmęczony. Sherlock zginął tydzień temu i teraz jego brat był zmęczony zmartwionymi spojrzeniami jego ludzi, zmęczony poczuciem winy, bezsennością. Doktor Watson miał rację: Mycroft był przynajmniej częściowo odpowiedzialny za Upadek Sherlocka. Upadek w niełaskę i jego samobójstwo.

Yard też miał duży problem. Sherlock pomagał w tylu śledztwach, że wszyscy oskarżeni teraz mieli świetny powód do apelacji. Całe szczęście, dowody zawsze były na miejscu, dokładnie skatalogowane zanim Sherlock wszedł na miejsce zbrodni. Wskazywał na pewne rzeczy i interpretował je, nie było możliwości, by coś sam podłożył, więc dobry prokurator był w stanie utrzymać przestępców za kratkami. Poza tym Sherlock rzadko pojawiał się w policyjnych raportach jako „konsultant". Nie zmieniało to faktu, że dni Grega Lestrade'a jako inspektora były policzone. Upadnie razem z Sherlockiem.

- Dobry Boże, co za bałagan – westchnął Mycroft, wyglądając przez okna samochodu w drodze do domu z pracy.

- Sir? – zagadnęła jego asystentka, spoglądając znad komórki. Tylko machnął na nią dłonią.

Był tak zmęczony, że ledwo stał na nogach, kiedy w końcu dotarł do domu. Odesłał asystentkę do jej mieszkania, pożegnał ją i ruszył do drzwi.

Wszystko wydawało się chłodne i obce po śmierci jego brata, chociaż Sherlock nie był tutaj częstym gościem. Jego świat wydawał się tak pusty. Nadal nie wyjaśnił swojej matce, co się stało z jej młodszym synem. Mamusia wiedziała, że Sherlock nie żyje, ale nie wiedziała, dlaczego.

„Pomogłem go zabić," pomyślał Mycroft. Nadal widział nienawiść w oczach doktora Watsona. I Mycroft nienawidził siebie. I wiedział, że Sherlock też by go nienawidził, gdyby nadal żył i domyślił się, skąd Moriarty wziął tyle informacji o detektywie.

Cóż, jeśli John wiedział, to Sherlock prawdopodobnie też. Detektyw prawdopodobnie miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty przed jego Upadkiem od wypluwania jadu na osobę, która to wszystko umożliwiła.

Kiedy Mycroft w końcu wszedł do domu, wszystko wydawało się być normalne, dokładnie tak samo czyste i zimne, jak to zostawił. Ale im bliżej salonu się znajdował, tym wyraźniejsze było uczucie, że ktoś tu jest.

Nie miało to znaczenia. Skrzywdzenie urzędnika państwowego pokroju Mycrofta wymagało sporo odwagi, więc nie czuł się zagrożony, tylko nieco urażony.

Był tam, przy oknie, stał plecami zwrócony do Mycrofta. Zasłony były zaciągnięte. Wysoka, szczupła postać mężczyzny, ubranego w ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy, czarną bluzę od dresu i buty do biegania, z krótko obciętymi, ciemnymi włosami. Dłonie (długie, szczupłe palce) trzymał razem, za plecami, stał na lekko rozstawionych stopach. Postać pełna pewności siebie i siły: niekoniecznie cielesnej, ale na pewno umysłowej.

- Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? – spytał Mycroft. Postać przy oknie nie poruszyła się.

- Chcę, żebyś choć raz zrobił coś przyzwoitego, Mycrofcie – odparła postać.

Mycroft nawet nie mrugnął. Nie upuścił parasola i aktówki. Po prostu się gapił. Był pewny, że nie zwariował, więc szybko przyszło mu do głowy jedyne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego mężczyzna przy oknie mówił głosem jego zmarłego brata.

- Kto jeszcze wie, że żyjesz, Sherlocku? – spytał. – Kto pomógł ci sfingować swoją śmierć?

Sherlock obrócił się, więc Mycroft mógł ujrzeć jego twarz. Młodszy Holmes wyglądał na zmęczonego i zaniedbanego, ale nadal w jego oczach płonął ogień. Błyszczały z wściekłości.

- Ludzie, którzy byli godni zaufania i nic im bezpośrednio nie groziło – praktycznie wypluł Sherlock.

- Nie John – domyślił się Mycroft. Sherlock skinął głową. – Dlaczego?

- Snajperzy celowali do niego, Lestrade'a i pani Hudson. Strzeliliby, gdybym nie skoczył – wyjaśnił Sherlock, chociaż wyraźnie nie miał na to ochoty. Przyszedł tu, by coś osiągnąć, a nie wyjaśniać. – Nadal nie są bezpieczni, ale możesz coś zrobić z moją i Lestrade'a reputacją.

- Lestrade'a?

- Wiesz, że jego kariera dobiegła końca z powodu tego, co na mój temat twierdzi prasa. Chcę, żebyś oczyścił moje imię. Dopuściłeś do tego wszystkiego, ty to napraw.

- Gdybym tylko wiedział, jak, Sherlocku – odrzekł Mycroft, lekko zbliżając się do brata. Spojrzał w dół, na podłogę. – John się domyślił. John wiedział, skąd Moriarty wziął informacje o tobie. Byłem pod wrażeniem. Cóż, byłbym, gdyby następną wieścią o tobie nie było to, że nie żyjesz.

- Nie jest tak głupi, jak się ludziom wydaje – odparł Sherlock. Wziął głęboki wdech. – Policja odzyskała mój telefon z dachu szpitala. Niech posłuchają ostatniego nagrania.

- Co w nim jest? – spytał Mycroft. Kolejny kroczek bliżej Sherlocka.

- Moja ostatnia rozmowa z Moriartym. Wszystko tam jest: jak się włamał do Banku Anglii, The Tower, więzienia, jak stworzył Brooka i dlaczego musiałem skoczyć; i jeśli zbliżysz się do mnie jeszcze o krok, przysięgam, że stłukę cię na miazgę.

Dwa ostatnie zdania zlały się razem, szybko wypowiedziane, ale Mycroft i tak usłyszał groźbę.

Zamarł. Nie brał słów Sherlocka poważnie, ale musiał zrozumieć, skąd wzięła się jego agresja.

- Sher... – zaczął, ale Sherlock mu przerwał.

- Sprzedałeś mnie – warknął. – Wiedziałeś, jak niebezpieczny jest Moriarty, ale sprzedałeś mu mnie, moją historię, moją reputację, za nic.

- To nie było...

- Ani się waż – rzekł Sherlock ze złością, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego szarozielone oczy płonęły. – Żadna uzyskana przez ciebie informacja nie była tego warta. Moje całe życie poszło na marne tylko dlatego, że Moriarty „otwierał się", kiedy z nim rozmawiałeś. Jesteś z siebie dumny? O czym ty myślałeś? Na litość Boską!

Sherlock odwrócił się, zatopił palce w swoich dziwnie krótkich włosach.

Mycroft nigdy nie widział swojego brata tak wściekłego. Sherlock zazwyczaj był zimny i opanowany, ale teraz Mycroft naprawdę się go bał.

Kiedy Sherlock się znów odezwał, był spokojny.

- Nadal są w niebezpieczeństwie. John, Lestrade, pani Hudson. Chcę, żebyś miał na nich oko. Chcę, żeby byli bezpieczni. Rozumiesz? Nie są bezpośrednio zagrożeni, skoro odszedłem, ale nie ma gwarancji...

Sherlock westchnął. Nie patrzył na Mycrofta.

Starszy Holmes obserwował brata przez minutę, po czym rzekł cicho:

- Rozmawiałem o tym z Johnem, wiesz. O tym, jak Moriarty dostał idealną amunicję, by cię zniszczyć. Powiedziałem, że było mi przykro. I nadal jest.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Mycroft miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Jego brat żył, owszem, ale go nienawidził i miał ku temu wszelkie powody.

- Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, by oczyścić twoje imię. Obiecuję chronić twoich przyjaciół. Zrobię wszystko, by jakoś ci to wynagrodzić. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Sherlocku, mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia mi wybaczysz. Bo ja sobie na pewno nie wybaczę.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego.

- Myślałem, że troska nie jest przewagą – rzekł cicho. Nagle wyglądał na zagubionego.

- Jesteś moim młodszym i jedynym bratem – wyjaśnił Mycroft. – Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem, ale upewnię się, że będziesz miał do czego wrócić, kiedy będzie bezpiecznie.

Sherlock zwyczajnie skinął głową.

Nie poruszył się, kiedy Mycroft podszedł do niego, położył parasol i aktówkę na podłodze, i zrobił ostatnią rzecz, jakiej Sherlock się po nim spodziewał: objął go i przytulił. Sherlock oddał gest i tak stali w ciszy na środku salonu.

- Jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy w czymkolwiek, daj znać – Mycroft szepnął do ucha swojego brata po kilku minutach. – Tak się cieszę, że żyjesz.

- Moriarty nadal wygrywa. Może i nie żyje, ale nadal wszystko idzie po jego myśli. Odzyskaj ten telefon, Mycroft, oczyść moje imię.

- Tak zrobię. Zacznę już dziś. Nie martw się, bracie. Będą żałowali tych wszystkich kłamstw.

Sherlock odsunął się, nie patrząc na niego.

- Muszę iść – szepnął.

- Będę cię osłaniał, jak to się mówi – odrzekł Mycroft. Prawie pękło mu serce: Sherlock nie tylko wyglądał na zagubionego, ale tak też brzmiał. Jakby miał pięć lat, samotne, smutne dziecko bez przyjaciół, nie mogące się do nikogo zwrócić. Wszystko z powodu Mycrofta. – Nie martw się. Bądź bezpieczny.

Patrzył, jak jego brat wychodzi.

Chwycił telefon i wybrał numer.


	2. Nagranie

Część druga tłumaczenia, świeżutka, bo ledwo co skończona.

Kiedyś mi powiedziano, że ja nie zawsze tłumaczę, tylko czasem interpretuję - piszę, o co chodzi. W sumie tak jest łatwiej, bo często używam angielskich zwrotów, które przetłumaczone bezpośrednio na polski brzmią dziwnie, ale sumienie mnie nie gryzie, kiedy młócę własną produkcję. Proszę zatem nie porównywać tłumaczenia z oryginałem. ;)

Disclaimer: Postaci w większości pożyczone, nie mam praw autorskich ani do nich, ani do fragmentów dialogów z odcinka „Reichenbach Fall" s2e03 serialu „Sherlock" BBC, które się pojawią w tej części, a których polską wersję albo wzięłam z napisów autorstwa caffrey, albo przetłumaczyłam sama, zależnie od fragmentu. Mam tylko legalne DVD z obydwoma sezonami, z czego jestem bardzo dumna, więc proszę mnie nie oskarżać o piractwo. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2: Nagranie<strong>

Wszyscy byli na miejscu. Cóż, wszyscy, którzy w tej sprawie mieli znaczenie. Naczelnik i rzeczniczka prasowa Yardu siedzieli za stołem. Sierżanci Donovan i Anderson, oboje z zaciekawieniem na twarzach, ustawili się koło okna. Greg Lestrade siedział naprzeciwko swojego prawie-byłego szefa i wyglądał na zmęczonego; cóż, nie można specjalnie wypocząć na przymusowym urlopie, prawda? Nawet John był obecny, stał przy ścianie blisko drzwi, z założonymi rękami i starą laską opartą o prawą nogę.

Jako ostatni w sali konferencyjnej Scotland Yardu pojawił się technik z wydziału informatycznego. Usiadł niedaleko naczelnika, podłączył laptopa i zerknął na szefa.

Naczelnik podał mu plastikową torebkę z telefonem komórkowym wewnątrz.

- Doktorze Watson, może pan potwierdzić, że to telefon mojego brata? – spytał Mycroft, siedzący u szczytu stołu. John pokuśtykał bliżej blatu, wziął torebkę.

Czarny iPhone 4, wyłączony, lekko podrapany przez nieostrożne obchodzenie się z nim. Nic niezwykłego, mógł należeć do kogokolwiek. Ale ten miał małe „Od JW" wygrawerowane przy logo Apple.

- Tak, należał do Sherlocka. Zleciłem grawerunek, tutaj. – Pokazał im małe literki. Podał telefon naczelnikowi i mruknął: – Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę po nim identyfikował jego własność...

- Panie Kinney – odezwał się naczelnik, wyciągając telefon z torebki. Informatyk wziął komórkę i podłączył ją do laptopa. Obraz z komputera był wyświetlany na dużym ekranie za stołem. Zobaczyli, że Kinney z łatwością dostał się do wszystkich plików w pamięci telefonu.

- Miał to zabezpieczone hasłem – przypomniało się zaskoczonemu Johnowi.

- Już nie. Musiał to odblokować – wyjaśnił Kinney. – W porządku, co my tu mamy. Wyczyszczona większość archiwum SMSów, ostatni został wysłany o 6:47 rano, 15 czerwca. Cóż... – Kinney zawiesił głos.

Na ekranie było wyświetlone zaproszenie na dach szpitala św. Bartłomieja. Wysłane do Moriarty'ego. I odpowiedź o 10:13 rano, tego samego dnia: „Czekam... JM".

- Numer tego JM jest taki sam, jak numer telefonu znalezionego przy ciele Brooka – zauważył Anderson.

- Oczywiście, bo Jim Moriarty i Richard Brook to jedna i ta sama osoba – odparł John.

- John... – zaczęła Sally, ale przerwało jej „Zamknijcie się wszyscy" Lestrade'a. Najwyraźniej nie obchodziło go, co inni o nim myśleli, po prostu wypowiadał myśli na głos, nie patrząc na nikogo. Mycroft zdał sobie sprawę, że były inspektor nie miał nic do stracenia.

- Ooo-kej... – usłyszeli niepewny głos Kinney'a, próbującego rozluźnić atmosferę. – Jest tutaj plik audio, datowany na 15 czerwca, nagrany około 10:25 przed południem – rzekł. – Wygląda na prawdziwy.

- To znaczy? – spytał Anderson.

- Nikt przy nim nie grzebał – wyjaśnił technik. – Nagrywanie, bla bla bla, stop. Nic ponadto. To właściwie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś to odtwarza.

Zobaczyli linie kodu, które dla nich nie znaczyły nic, ale bardzo dużo dla Kinney'a. Informatyk zapewnił ich, że plik rzeczywiście był nagraniem, a nie jakimś montażem.

- I naprawdę – dodał po którymś z kolei pytaniu rodzaju „czy jesteś pewny". – Wiem, do kogo należał ten telefon, wybaczcie mi, ale nienawidziłem Sherlocka Holmesa na długo przed tym, jak ludzie zaczęli twierdzić, że to oszust. Nie, żebym w to wierzył, ale... – Kinney przerwał, kiedy zauważył spojrzenie naczelnika. – To znaczy, nie mam powodu, by kłamać. Data wskazuje moment niedługo przed jego skokiem z dachu. Plik jest prawdziwy. Cokolwiek to jest, jego to prawda i nie obrażę się, jeśli mi nie uwierzycie i dacie to do przetestowania przez kogoś innego. Przecież to właśnie robię, prawda? Odkrywam prawdę?

- Panie Kinney, byłby pan łaskaw odtworzyć nagranie?

John czuł przyspieszenie tętna, silne bicie w jego piersi, coś, o czym myślał, że nigdy więcej nie poczuje. Lestrade nieco zbladł. Donovan i Anderson wyglądali na zmartwionych. Jedynie Mycroft pozostał spokojny, tylko zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rączce parasola.

Nieco przytłumione („Pewnie miał telefon w kieszeni" - Kinney) „Staying alive" Bee Gees nieco ich zaskoczyło, ale potem usłyszeli „oto jesteśmy. W końcu". Program do identyfikacji głosów ze stuprocentową pewnością zidentyfikował go jako należący do Moriarty'ego. Wszyscy słuchali tego głosu, głosu szaleńca, który zwyciężał, pokonywał jedyną osobę, która mogła do niego dotrzeć, wyjaśniał wszystko, co zrobił, by zniszczyć wielkiego człowieka. Kilka minut później rozległo się „Rich Brook to po niemiecku Reichenbach", wypowiedziane spokojnym, głębokim głosem Sherlocka. „Ta sprawa uczyniła mnie sławnym", dodał. Sally wciągnęła głośno powietrze. John czuł, jak wilgotnieją mu oczy. Niemal widział swojego zmarłego przyjaciela, wielkiego człowieka o wielkim umyśle, stojącego tam, na tym dachu, stawiającego czoła szaleńcowi, bez możliwości ucieczki, bez wsparcia, z reputacją rozbitą na miliony kawałków, nazywanego oszustem, tylko dlatego, że był zbyt mądry, by inni mu uwierzyli, zdradzonego przez kogoś bliskiego.

Lestrade był blady jak duch.

Mycroft poruszył się lekko przy kwestii „nie było żadnego klucza" i dobrowolnych uczestników Włamań XXI Wieku. Zdał sobie sprawę, że sieć Moriarty'ego sięgała daleko, że miał on dostęp do największych sekretów państwa. Zapamiętał sobie, żeby później sprawdzić postępy w śledztwach w sprawie owych trzech pamiętnych przestępstw.

Kiedy z głośników dobiegło „Twoi przyjaciele zginą, jeśli tego nie zrobisz", świat Johna i Lestrade'a rozpadł się na kawałki.

Nikt nie zauważył, że John powolutku osunął się wzdłuż ściany na podłogę, by usiąść.

Słuchali w ciszy. Słyszeli groźbę Moriarty'ego, prośbę Sherlocka o chwilę prywatności, potem zmianę sytuacji, jego śmiech, jego nadzieję, że snajperów można było wycofać. Wszyscy, którzy go znali, nie mieli problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie Sherlocka zimnego jak lód.

„Jestem tobą", powiedział do Moriarty'ego, znów zimny i spokojny. „Gotowy na wszystko. Gotowy, by spłonąć."

John przypomniał sobie pierwszą groźbę Moriarty'ego: „Wypalę ci serce". Tak, Sherlock był na to gotowy, tego John był pewien. Wystarczyło przypomnieć sobie twarz Sherlocka tuż przed jego „zajęciem się" agentem CIA, który skrzywdził panią Hudson. Sherlock spłonąłby za swoich przyjaciół bez chwili wahania.

John nigdy wcześniej nie był tak dumny.

„Gotowy na to, czego zwykli ludzie by nie zrobili", słyszeli Sherlocka. „Chcesz uścisnąć mi dłoń w piekle? Nie zawiodę cię. […] Och, mogę być po stronie aniołów, ale nie myśl nawet przez sekundę, że jestem jednym z nich."

Sherlock był aniołem zemsty. Wcześniej było oczywiste, że to John zabiłby wszystkich, którzy próbowaliby skrzywdzić detektywa. Teraz widzieli, że Sherlock też był do tego zdolny.

Potem rozległo się Moriarty'ego „Dopóki żyję, masz szansę uratowania przyjaciół, masz drogę wyjścia. No to życzę powodzenia."

I huk!

Wystrzał.

Spanikowane „Nie!" Sherlocka i potem jego ciężki oddech.

Kiedy nie widział innej opcji.

Chwila ciszy...

Koniec nagrania.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka minut.

- Co teraz? – ktoś spytał. Może Sally. Może Kinney, który był tak samo wstrząśnięty, jak John i Lestrade.

- Moriarty był prawdziwy – odparł Mycroft. Poza naczelnikiem on jeden był spokojny, przynajmniej na zewnątrz. – Sherlock nie był oszustem. Musicie przyznać to publicznie. Macie moje pozwolenie na opublikowanie tego nagrania. Mój brat naprawdę był geniuszem, który by nikogo nie skrzywdził.

- Z wyjątkiem Moriarty'ego – szepnął Anderson.

- Zaskoczony? – spytał Lestrade zduszonym głosem. Właśnie się dowiedział, że zginąłby tamtego dnia, gdyby nie poświęcenie Sherlocka. Został wymieniony jako jeden z trzech przyjaciół Sherlocka Holmesa, był uważany za przyjaciela przez niego samego i jego przeciwników. Czuł się uprzywilejowany, ale bardziej zdruzgotany, ponieważ nie miał już komu za to podziękować.

- Potem zadzwonił do mnie – zdał sobie sprawę John. Nadal siedział na podłodze. – Zadzwonił do mnie i przyznał, że był oszustem. Był załamany.

Załkał cicho.

- Panno Barker – naczelnik zwrócił się do rzeczniczki. – Proszę przygotować oświadczenie dla prasy i konferencję prasową. Musimy to opublikować.

- Tak właściwie, czemu to pana obchodzi? – spytał Lestrade, patrząc na szefa. Mycroft zerknął na niego, zaskoczony obojętnością w jego głosie.

- Tu nie chodzi tylko o reputację Holmesa, która, istotnie, nie jest dla mnie ważna, ale też o pańską i Yardu – odrzekł naczelnik udając, że nie zauważył sposobu, w jaki mówił Lestrade.

- Jestem pewny, że zmusi to pannę Riley i resztę prasy do przeprosin – rzekł Mycroft, wstając. – Mam nadzieję, że reputacja mojego brata zostanie odbudowana, jeśli nie w całości, to w znacznej części. Zdecydowanie na to zasługuje.

Sally Donovan i Anderson nie byli w stanie spojrzeć mu w twarz. John uspokoił się, ale nadal siedział na podłodze. Tylko Lestrade wyraźniej zebrał się w sobie. Były inspektor wstał.

- Dziękuję, panie Holmes, za to, że mogliśmy tego wysłuchać – powiedział. – Teraz mogę odejść szczęśliwy. A przynajmniej szczęśliwszy, niż kiedyś. – Zwrócił się do naczelnika. – Moja rezygnacja już leży na pańskim biurku, Sir – dodał, skinął głową wszystkim w pomieszczeniu, wyprostował się i wyszedł.

- Co on teraz będzie robił? – spytał Anderson, zagubiony.

- Coś innego. Nie winię go – odparł John, wstając. – Dziękuję, Mycrofcie. Mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia odzyskam ten telefon.

- Z pewnością, jeśli tego chcesz – odrzekł Mycroft.

- Tak. Do widzenia.

John wyszedł, utykając.

- Cóż – zaczął Mycroft. – Jeśli do wieczora nie zobaczę odpowiedniego oświadczenia, znajdę inne sposoby, by oczyścić imię mojego brata. Osiągnę tym znacznie więcej, niszcząc więcej karier, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

Usłyszeli groźbę.

Na zewnątrz Mycroft spotkał palącego Grega Lestrade'a. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej do byłego detektywa.

- Myślałem, że pan i Sherlock byli razem w tym „rzucaniu palenia" – rzekł lekko.

- Jest tyle rzeczy, które mnie nie obchodzą... – odparł Lestrade, uśmiechając się przez sekundę.

- Sherlock pana obchodził.

- To prawda. I nadal mnie obchodzi. I moja kariera była skończona w chwili, w której zaangażowanie Sherlocka w moje sprawy dotarło do naczelnika, więc prędzej czy później i tak bym wyleciał – dodał domyślając się, że starszy Holmes będzie chciał go zapytać o jego rezygnację. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Wierzył pan kiedykolwiek, że Sherlock był oszustem?

- Nie. Za dobrze go znałem. To były rzeczy, które musiałem zrobić, to jego aresztowanie. Było tylko dwóch ludzi, których był w stanie skrzywdzić bez wahania: Moriarty i on sam.

- Panie Lestrade, jeśli kiedyś znudzi się panu bycie prywatnym detektywem czy cokolwiek będzie pan teraz robił, proszę do mnie zadzwonić. Z pewnością znajdę panu jakieś odpowiednie miejsce.

Lestrade zaciągnął się dymem i skinął głową.

- I może, pewnego dnia, nasze życie wróci do normy – mruknął Mycroft, idąc w stronę swojego czarnego samochodu, który na niego czekał.

- Naprawdę pan w to wierzy? – krzyknął za nim Lestrade.

- Mam wszelkie powody ku temu – odparł Mycroft z uśmiechem. Lestrade zrobił wielkie oczy.

Któregoś dnia... To był tylko pierwszy krok.


	3. Powrót

To tak naprawdę miał być one-shot z Mycroftem i Sherlockiem, ale mi najwyraźniej nie wyszło. To ostatni rozdział, napisany trochę na fali weny, żeby jakoś zakończyć całość.

Tym razem nie będzie Mycrofta, chociaż przy planowaniu pisania chciałam go tu umieścić. Ten rozdział w oryginale został określony jako nieco ckliwy, ale nadal przeczytalny, więc zapraszam, chociaż po polsku moim zdaniem brzmi drętwo i nie jestem w stanie nic na to poradzić.

Miłego czytania i dzięki z góry za wszelkie opinie.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3 – Powrót<strong>

Cios cios cios, złowrogi pomruk, adrenalina pulsująca w uszach, nie pozwalająca ciału na upadek, wiedział, że musiał praktycznie przynajmniej prawie zabić tego mężczyznę, bo zaraz zemdleje i wszystko pójdzie na marne, bo potwór pod nim i tak go zabije.

Cios cios cios, ciężki oddech, cisza, mężczyzna, którego bił, przestał walczyć. Nie czuł nawet bólu w knykciach. Jego świat nieco poszarzał. Nie mógł normalnie oddychać. Koniec, to koniec, jest nieprzytomny, możesz wstać i uciec.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić.

Wycofał się z miejsca, w którym klęczał i praktycznie upadł do tyłu, wylądował na plecach i próbował nie stracić przytomności. Usłyszał jakieś zamieszanie kilka pomieszczeń dalej, ale jego ciało powoli wyłączało się przez narkotyki, nie miał siły by wstać i się ukryć. I z każdą sekundą coraz mniej mu na tym zależało.

Ktoś krzyknął „czysto!", usłyszał dużo ciężkich kroków (pięciu mężczyzn, nie żołnierze, raczej ochrona, wojskowe buty), wtem ktoś z bardzo znajomym akcentem londyńskiej klasy średniej nakazał sprawdzić ciała. Ktoś do niego podszedł i zbadał mu puls.

- Ten nie żyje – rozległo się gdzieś niedaleko. Skoro nadal czuł się żywy, komentarz musiał odnosić się do człowieka, którego właśnie pobił. Na śmierć, jak się okazało.

- Sir? – zaczął mężczyzna nad nim. – Ten żyje.

Poruszył się.

- I jest półprzytomny – dodano.

- Chryste... – syknął dowódca z londyńskim akcentem. – Sherlock?

Sherlock otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dowódcę.

- Witam, Lestrade – wyszeptał, próbował się uśmiechnąć, po czym stracił przytomność.

* * *

><p>Czuł, że się porusza. Jakby go położono na czymś twardym, w stylu wózka szpitalnego, po czym przewieziono. Potem poczuł ciepło. Nawet bezpieczeństwo. Już od dawna nie czuł się bezpieczny. To była dla niego nowość.<p>

Ktoś trzymał jego dłoń.

Czy tak się czuje podczas umierania? Czy on umierał?

Znowu zasnął.

* * *

><p>Kiedy znowu się obudził, był w stanie otworzyć oczy. Znajdował się w bardzo domowym, dużym, przytulnym pokoju, na podwójnym, prostym, drewnianym łóżku, przykryty ciepłą, białą, bawełnianą pościelą. Był ubrany w spodnie od piżamy i t-shirt. To wszystko byłoby zaskakująco normalne, gdyby nie czuł wenflonu do kroplówki w zgięciu lewego łokcia i bandaży dookoła knykci, nadgarstków, kostek i klatki piersiowej. Czuł się miło oddzielony od świata, prawdopodobnie dzięki środkom przeciwbólowym. Dobrze, że był w stanie myśleć, więc miał prawo do lekkiego zaskoczenia, kiedy zobaczył wchodzącą do pokoju Molly Hooper.<p>

- Cześć! – wykrzyknęła, kiedy zauważyła, że się obudził.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem.

- W jakimś bardzo tajnym miejscu, o którym wie tylko twój brat – odrzekła z wahaniem.

- Nie wiesz. – To nie było pytanie.

- Nie do końca – odrzekła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Podała mu szklankę z wodą i słomkę. Popił powoli i przełknął. Boże, ale to było dobre.

- Co tu robisz? – spytał.

- Powiedziano mi, że jestem najbliższa opisowi „ktoś zaufany z wykształceniem medycznym, ale nie John Watson" – odpowiedziała, wyraźnie czując się nieswojo. – Nie byłeś poważnie ranny, więc nie zdołałam cię za bardzo uszkodzić. – Znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Ładnie wyglądasz – usłyszał swój głos. Skąd to się wzięło?

Cóż, to była prawda. A tak bardzo tęsknił za znajomymi twarzami...

- A ty jesteś naćpany, omójBożeprzepraszam! – pisnęła, ale Sherlock spróbował się uśmiechnąć i chyba mu nie wyszło.

- Jestem – przyznał, lekko zmieniając pozycję na łóżku.

- Cóż, pośpij jeszcze. Wkrótce poczujesz się lepiej.

Odpowiedział jej krótkim „mhm" i zamknął oczy.

Nadal czuł się bezpieczny.

* * *

><p>Leżał na lewym boku, z lewą ręką (nadal z wenflonem) wyciągniętą do przodu. Czuł się nieco silniejszy. Może dawano mu coś więcej, niż tylko środki przeciwbólowe, bo nie wierzył, że zwykły odpoczynek jest w stanie zdziałać takie cuda. Otworzył oczy, zobaczył osobę siedzącą przy łóżku i czytającą ekran komórki, i westchnął.<p>

- Więc mam teraz spotkanie po latach ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi? – spytał.

- Tylko z naszą dwójką – odparł Lestrade, nie podnosząc wzroku. – John pozostaje radośnie nieświadomy.

- Albo mam szczęście. Prawdopodobnie by mnie zastrzelił – rzekł Sherlock, zamykając oczy.

- Prawdopodobnie. – Lestrade brzmiał neutralnie.

Sherlock czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie.

- Więc Molly Hooper wiedziała od początku – zaczął Greg. – Potem poprosiłeś Mycrofta, by oczyścił twoje imię. Potem Mycroft podpowiedział, że „nasz świat wróci kiedyś do normy" i zacząłem się zastanawiać, o co mu chodziło. Potem kazał mi przysiąc, że dochowam tajemnicy i wysłał mnie do starego magazynu, gdzie znalazłem cię pobitego i naćpanego, leżącego na facecie, który najwyraźniej był odpowiedzialny za twój stan. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć...

- Mężczyzna w magazynie miał cię zastrzelić w dniu, w którym skoczyłem – wyjaśnił Sherlock nie otwierając oczu.

- A ty masz cholerne szczęście, że nie zabił _ciebie_.

Sherlock tylko skinął głową.

Wiedział to. Byłby martwy, gdyby Moran nie wyszedł. Nie był w stanie walczyć z nimi dwoma, ale jego przeciwnik nie docenił woli życia Sherlocka. Nie było to trudne. Po tym, jak go znaleźli i schwytali, powiesili go za jego związane nadgarstki, ale mógł dotknąć podłogi stopami, również związanymi w kostkach. Pobili go, spowodowali pęknięcie przynajmniej dwóch żeber próbując wymusić z niego jakieś informacje, bez sukcesu. Moran wyszedł. Jego kolega wstrzyknął mu narkotyki i odwrócił się, pozostając blisko. To był jego błąd.

Sherlock wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie.

Usłyszał, że Greg odłożył komórkę i obrócił się w jego stronę. Sherlock otworzył oczy i wpatrzył się w znajomą, zdrową (wypoczętą: jego życie ostatnio było całkiem proste i satysfakcjonujące, mimo sfinalizowanego rozwodu), zmartwioną twarz osoby najbliższej określeniu jako przyjaciel zanim poznał Johna. Widział swoje odbicie w dużych, brązowych oczach godnego zaufania, teraz-byłego policjanta o otwartym umyśle. Pamiętał to zmartwione spojrzenie ze starych czasów, czasów, które już nie wrócą. Smutnych czasów.

Bycie pobitym i osłabionym czyniło go bardziej podatnym na emocje, ale Sherlock jakoś zdołał powstrzymać się przed rozklejeniem się i przyznaniem, że tęsknił za Lestradem.

Oczyścił gardło.

- Baker Street jest nadal w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedział. – Tam właśnie pójdę, jak mnie stąd wypuścicie.

- Cóż, to się nie uda przez najbliższych kilka dni. Jesteś półprzytomny i ważysz jakieś piętnaście kilo za mało, więc twoja misja ocalenia pani Hudson i Johna będzie musiała zaczekać – odparł Greg, nadal pochylając się ku niemu, oparty łokciami o kolana i dłonie trzymając razem. – Mycroft umieścił tam już kilka osób ze swojej ochrony.

Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka minut.

- Nie jesteś w tym sam, już nie – powiedział Lestrade. – Mycroft wie, że to ty musisz pokonać ostatniego strzelca, ale pozwól nam pomóc.

- Potrzebuję do tego Johna – szepnął Sherlock, obniżając wzrok.

- Wiem. Ale nadal tu jesteśmy, pamiętasz?

Sherlock uniósł wzrok z powrotem. Oczy Lestrade'a były nadal ciepłe, pełne troski i przyjazne.

- Lestrade, ja... – zaczął Sherlock, ale Greg mu przerwał.

- Nic nie musisz mówić, znam cię. – Uśmiechnął się. – Daj sobie kilka dni. Zawieziemy cię do Londynu.

Wstał.

- Prześpij się, poszukam czegoś do jedzenia. Wszyscy nienawidzą kroplówki.

Wyszedł.

Jak to się stało, że Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, ilu ma przyjaciół dopiero tuż przed swoją „śmiercią"?

* * *

><p>Podróż do Londynu była długa i cicha. Prowadził Lestrade. Sherlock i Molly siedzieli z tyłu, oddzieleni od świata i ciekawskich oczu przyciemnianymi oknami. Sherlock wpatrywał się w przestrzeń gdzieś za szybą, Molly wpatrywała się w niego.<p>

- Sherlock... – zaczęła. Sherlock praktycznie podskoczył. – Zaplanowanie całego wydarzenia nie czyni twojego poświęcenia mniej szlachetnym.

- Co? – spytał, odwrócił się do niej i zwęził oczy.

- Martwiłeś się tym, pamiętasz? – próbowała wyjaśnić. Sherlock rzucił okiem na Lestrade'a. Greg udawał, że nie zauważył ani nie podsłuchał. – Byłeś przygotowany do nagrania całej rozmowy z Jimem – kontynuowała. – Poprosiłeś mnie... wiesz... o... – ucichła.

- O pomoc w sfingowaniu własnej śmierci – pomógł Sherlock. – Miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie to konieczne.

- Wiem, ale...

- Molly, nie wierz we wszystko, co czytasz w gazetach – rzekł Sherlock, nie patrząc na nią. – Zawsze będą mieli wątpliwości wobec mnie po sprawie Richa Brooka, nieważne, co powiemy. Może i uwierzyli w nagranie, ale wątpliwość zawsze będzie obecna gdzieś pod powierzchnią. Przyzwyczaiłem się i mnie to nie obchodzi.

Lestrade się nie odzywał. Wiedział, o czym rozmawiali. Kiedy opublikowano nagranie z telefonu Sherlocka, kilka gazet zwróciło uwagę, że detektyw był dobrze przygotowany na oczyszczenie własnego imienia, przez co fakt, że później skoczył, oznaczał mniej dla sprawy. Przyjaciele podejrzewali, że po powrocie Sherlocka te głosy staną się wyraźniejsze. Sherlock zaznaczył, że nienawidził swoją „sławę" i miał zamiar zwracać na siebie jak najmniej uwagi.

Greg zareagował na powrót Sherlocka z wielkim zrozumieniem. Był przyjazny i wspierający, obiecał wsparcie na spotkanie Sherlocka z Moranem i nawet chciał służyć za rzecznika przy różnych okazjach, włącznie z nieuniknionym spotkaniem z oficerami Yardu. Sherlock się tym nie martwił. W tej chwili myślał o Johnie. Jego Doktor był, jak się wydawało, prosty do odczytania. Był miły, pomocny, miał lekko pokręcone poczucie humoru, był jedną z najodważniejszych osób, jakie Sherlock kiedykolwiek poznał, akceptował swojego współlokatora ze wszystkimi jego dziwactwami i nigdy w niego nie wątpił. Z drugiej strony potrafił być naprawdę nieprzewidywalny. Sherlock mógł się spodziewać przynajmniej silnego ciosu w twarz jako pierwszej rzeczy, którą zrobiłby John po zobaczeniu go żywym, jeśli nie zwyczajnej próby uduszenia go. Stąd byłoby bezpieczniej zobaczyć się z nim w pracy, nie w mieszkaniu na Baker Street, gdzie były żołnierz miał łatwy dostęp do broni i gdzie nie byłoby świadków.

Wszystko zależało od tego, jak bardzo John go znienawidzi za utrzymywanie go przez ponad rok w przekonaniu, że Sherlock nie żyje.

Jego czas w ukryciu dobiegał końca, ale życie wcale nie miało stać się wiele łatwiejsze.

Kiedy dotarli do Londynu, było wczesne popołudnie, nadal godziny pracy. Lestrade podrzucił Molly do jej mieszkania (ledwo była w stanie wejść po schodach po odebraniu krótkiego buziaka w policzek na do-widzenia-i-dziękuję od Sherlocka) i skierował się w okolice miejsca pracy Johna. Sherlock milczał, ale zauważył zmartwione spojrzenia Lestrade'a w lusterku wstecznym.

- Jesteś na to gotowy? – spytał w końcu Greg. Zatrzymał się w cichej alejce dwie ulice od przychodni Johna.

- Nie do końca – przyznał Sherlock z niepewnym uśmiechem. Potarł dłonie. Knykcie nadal miał posiniaczone, lekkie ślady otarć po linie były nadal widoczne. Było mu ciężko ostatnio i to nie był koniec. Nie był nawet pewny, czy przeżyje ten wieczór. Wszystko było zaplanowane, ale jego przeciwnik był inteligentny i łatwo by się nie poddał. Sherlock nie chciał nikogo zabić. To John był przyzwyczajony do zabijania. Sherlockowi robiło się niedobrze na każde wspomnienie pobitego na śmierć mężczyzny w magazynie. Samoobrona, jasne, ale to nadal było odebranie życie.

Sherlock wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy.

- Teraz albo nigdy – mruknął. Nie widział, jak Lestrade skinął głową.

- Będę na ciebie czekał na Baker Street, jak planowaliśmy. Jeśli coś się zmieni, daj mi znać.

Sherlock otworzył oczy.

- Greg... – zaczął. Lestrade odwrócił się do niego. Sherlock znów wpatrzył się w te duże, znajome, ciepłe oczy. – Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co – odparł poważnie Lestrade. – Idź. Do zobaczenia później.

Sherlock wysiadł z samochodu, założył na głowę kaptur swojej bluzy i ruszył w kierunku przychodni.

- Trzymam kciuki – mruknął do siebie Greg, obserwując go.

Znał plan i mógł sobie wyobrazić tytuł nowego wpisu na blogu Johna, nazwę sprawy, którą prawdopodobnie opisze.

„Pusty dom".

* * *

><p>Koniec.<p> 


End file.
